I Believe in Steven Moffat!
by k8ec
Summary: Slightly AU version of the newspaper scene at the beginning of TRF. John tried to make Sherlock understand to consequences of a high media profile - with no discernable results.


2

I BELIEVE IN STEVEN MOFFAT!

**I BELIEVE IN STEVEN MOFFAT!**

_Set: During TRF _

_Words: 756_

_Disclaimer: Sherlock & John belong to ACD, Moffat, Gatiss & the BBC. I just get to play with the characters minds!_

_#_#_#_

**AN:**_ Slightly AU take on the newspaper scene at the start of TRF, taking into account the latest round of social media claptrap. _

_#_#_#_

'Have you seen this, Sherlock?" John asked, waving the morning paper in the face of Sherlock's rants about 'The Hat'.

"This_,_ _this_ is the sort of thing I've been talking about! A perfectly innocent off-the-cuff remark taken out of context, mangled and re-posted by 'Journalists' and people who in your own words, _"wouldn't know the difference between the words 'defiantly' and 'definitely', wouldn't have a clue as to why that distinction's important, and who think that 'IMHO', 'LMFAO' and 'WTF' actually belong in the English vocabulary!"_

Sherlock grabbed the paper from John's hand, intending to throw it across the room, but paused when the name caught his attention.

"This is about that television show you watch, the one with the box and the rabid fans."

"Yes. In a way – and I am one of those 'rabid fans' too, Sherlock, but this is actually to do with one of the writers of the show who has ended up in the middle of a social media frenzy. The 'twits' responsible for the nastiness have now taken to throwing their vitriol at people who are defending him."

"Typical. At least his 'writing' on that show, whilst not logical, is moderately diverting, vaguely intelligent and somewhat grammatical – unlike the drivel foisted on me by you, other broadcasters and 'Reality TV'!"

Sherlock scanned quickly through the article before snorting and throwing the paper back at John.

"Most of his comments seem perfectly reasonable. The accusations are completely unsubstantiated and the mentally deficient authors of these slurs are typically guilty of exactly what they are claiming to be incensed about! It is obvious that he could have been more circumspect in his responses, but considering the poor grammar and the ambiguity of some of the questions and 'posts' he is responding to I am not surprised."

"But you are missing the point, Sherlock! _This_ is what I've been trying to get through to _you_, _This_ is what can happen when you become too well known or too famous."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he flopped dramatically into his chair.

"It doesn't matter that this writer is good at his job, or that his scripts are 'grammatically correct' or that he is providing something that _most_ of his audience wants. As with so many things, it's the noisy, hyena–like minority that gets itself heard!"

"You've had similar attacks on your blog," Sherlock deduced, staring at John over steepled fingers.

"Some, yeah, " John admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Comments regarding my methodologies, which you have defended. Vigorously."

"Correct. Again! Honestly, I don't know why these people don't follow the adage that _'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything'_ John stated.

"Because such people are like Sally Donovan, hypocrites, never interested in actually doing anything constructive themselves. They simply wish to tear down those whose activities they don't agree with or understand. They are incapable of an original independent thought and manifest a pack mentality to savage those who do."

He added, "Though I find your _adage_ boring (how could you ever _learn_ from constructive criticism in that case), in such situations as these I am in agreement with the sentiment!"

"This isn't an isolated incident, Sherlock, and though here the problem is in the social media networks where you can leave anonymous insults and rants without needing to justify your statements, it can and does happen in the news media as well."

He leaned forwards on the couch.

"And with all the interest and the hype surrounding your cases at the moment it won't take much for this," John waved the paper at him again, "to happen to you too. You're not exactly known for your tact or political correctness!"

At Sherlock's snort of derision, John continued doggedly.

"Public opinion _will_ turn, you know. The 'Tall Poppy' syndrome will kick in. You're a public hero now. They've built you up and put you on a pedestal for the moment whether you want them to or not, but that can literally change overnight."

"The Press _**will**_ turn, Sherlock. They always do. And they will turn on _you_!"

"Just … think about it. And try and take a _small_ case this week! Can you do that?"

" … _**! **__…_"

"Yeah, right" John added under his breath, resigned to being ignored again.

He returned to his paper, unsettled. _Something_ was building in the media, and he had a terrible feeling that whatever it was it boded ill for Sherlock and himself.

He shivered. Someone was walking over his grave!

_#_#_#_#_#_


End file.
